


happy anniversary!

by geudaeman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, a drabble, angst (again!), idk - Freeform, kpop, not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geudaeman/pseuds/geudaeman
Summary: chanyeol goes off to serve his time in the military. baekhyun waits for him.for a while. and probably an eternity after that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> military!au ??? kinda??? and originally he went to train, but later actually joined and yeah.  
> this is all a work of fiction (hopefully, pls).   
> also i just noticed that all three of my fanfictions are all angsty and i'm really sorry about that, haha. maybe i'll write a nice one after this lmao

he remembered the low drone of the airplane flying high above him. he remembered the wind rustle through his curls, messing everything all up, annoying the hell out of him. but most of all, he remembered the strong sense of wrong he felt. 

he felt it everywhere. he’d look at a leaf and think, “that’s all wrong. why is it still there?”

he’d smell the sweet aroma of candy apples, mixed with a dabble of coffee breeze through the air, and he’d think it wrong. all wrong.

of course it was wrong. he was alone, smelling all of these things. and that was wrong too.

he wasn’t supposed to be alone, noticing all of these details. he simply wasn’t. he was supposed to be next to that spark of red, that teddy bear that he adored so much. he was supposed to be next to him, observing all of these happy,  _ happy,  _ things.

but instead he was alone. and instead, all he felt was a pit of emptiness replacing what was meant to be happiness.

he didn’t even feel sad. not yet, anyway. for at that moment, he only felt numb. incoherent to all other feelings besides simply  _ nothing.  _

he felt movement beside him, and unconsciously, his lips pulled into a smile of relief as his body whipped back. 

but all he saw was a pair of two people, a girl and a boy, smiling and digging into each other’s scarves and hats for warmth. 

and suddenly, his relief and happiness that he had experienced momentarily, turned into jealousy. 

his hands, he knew, were cold. his face, he knew, was also so cold that his cheeks were a flushed pink, and his ears, a bright red. he didn’t feel such things but he saw it. and he knew. 

he knew that his hands were not meant to be cold at this time. he knew that they were supposed to be warm,  _ tight,  _ in someone’s hand. he knew that his face was supposed to be flushed not because of the chilliness, but because of how flustered and just overall amazing that that same someone made him feel. 

he knew his lips were not meant to be cracked, dry, and cold, but instead smooth and warmed against that someone’s equally smooth lips. 

and he knew that the pit of emptiness he was feeling, the hollow nothingness gnawing its way inside of him, should not be there - should not be empty, but instead full. full of happiness, and warmth, and a fuzziness that only could be described as love. 

his fingers brushed over the smooth surface of the piece of paper he was holding in his hands, as well as a bag that carried pastel pink tulips. he knew how much someone loved pastel pink tulips. he recalled how much it contrasted against someone’s personality. and he recalled how adorable he found it. 

but now, the petals were slowly falling off. the card he held crinkled slightly. 

he hesitantly opened the cover, and peaked at the first words. 

 

_ “dear baekhyunnie, _

 

_ happy anniversary!!” _

 

and the he snapped it shut, overwhelmed by the unusual amount of feeling he felt suddenly. after a few breaths, he calmed down and slowly folded it back over. and then he started reading from where he left off. 

 

_ “i can’t believe it’s already been five years! honestly… we should just get married already. _

_ haha! just kidding! unless, you want to, i mean… _

_...sorry. that was really awkward. _

_ i’m sorry that i could only send you a card. but when i get back, i’ll give you chocolates, and flowers, and hugs and kisses!~ _

_ remember how much i love you, even though i’m gone, okay? because i love you so much, that i’d slay the moon for you!~ _

_that was also really cheesy. probably because it’s our five year anniversary…?_ _  
__hahaha, baekhyunnie… aren’t i the most romantic channie that you know?~~_

_ sorry, i have to leave now. the lieutenant general is calling us. _

_ jagiya ~~ wait, for me, okay? _

 

_ i lllooovvveee you, _

_ chanyeollie .” _

  
  


he felt a drop of water, or something, fall from his eyes, landing on the paper. frantically, he began to wipe away the drop, and dry it quicker, just so that it wouldn’t damage the card. 

it was funny. that channie thought he wouldn’t like a card. yet here he was, cradling the card as if it were his own child. 

he sealed the card back in the enveloped hurriedly, so as to not get any more tears on the surface. he tucked it into his pocket, and hastily dropped the bag of flowers into the mailbox of the office, knowing that it would never reach him. even so, perhaps they’d at least send it over there? perhaps they’d place that rose in his final resting place?

his fingers swiped away another tear that managed to slip through his emotional defense. even though his vision was blurry, the image of the other letter he had been given was crystal clear in his mind. 

the one that had those big, bold words stamped across the front, the letter written by general himself. 

_ “it is with deep sorrow that i say this, however major park was killed in action, on february fourteenth, at 22:53pm during a failed attack.” _

“my ass, deep sorrow,” was what was originally his thought. but eventually, his disbelief and anger faded into a deeper sorrow than that general could even imagine. and eventually, that shock led to the numbness he was feeling now. 

except now, he was beginning to feel the numbness recede, making room for the sadness he was beginning to  take in. 

and suddenly, it wasn’t just one or two tears escaping, but a stream of them, leaking out of his eyes, getting caught in his eyelashes, dampening the collar of his shirt. 

and suddenly, he felt his knees crumple beneath him, felt his body collapse with them, and felt the hollowness he felt inside, finally fill up with despair, hopelessness, and loss. 

and he continued to cry, and cry, and cry.

everything was wrong. 


End file.
